


Breathless

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Coital Cuddling, Recovery, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil work out how to deal with Phil's recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Breathplay

"I don't want our sex life to consist of nothing more than me giving you a hand job every day for the next month!" Phil was almost, but not quite shouting.

"But I'm OK with that, Phil, really! It's not like it's your fault. You're on meds. You need to be on meds until your heart is stronger. We just need to accept that and live with it. And anyway, it's more like three and a half weeks." 

"Or longer."

"What?"

"A month on the blood pressure medication is the doctor's best estimate. It could be longer, and even once I'm off it, things won't necessarily go back to normal immediately." 

"OK, I get that, but it's OK. I'm fine with it. I just want you to get better." Clint was telling the truth. He really didn't mind the crimp in their sex life, so long as Phil was recovering.

"I'm glad you're fine with it, Clint. But what if I'm not?"

"What?"

"Just because I can't get it up doesn't mean I don't get horny."

"Oh. I... I didn't realize that."

"That's why I'm telling you. I want us to talk about what else we can do. What you're comfortable doing with me, and what you're willing to have me do to you, for the next little while."

Clint sighed and flopped down on the sofa. It was the same model of IKEA sofa that they had had in the living room of their house, and it was dwarfed by the much bigger living room of their suite in Stark Tower, but it was still comfy, and familiar and Clint liked it. He and Phil had had lots of important discussions sitting on this sofa, or one just like it, so it felt... safe.

"You can do anything you want to me Phil, you know that."

"I'm not so sure. I know you're worried about how much I'm exerting myself, how much stress I'm putting on my heart."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be up for getting out the flogger, obviously, but I figured that wasn't what you were talking about."

"It wasn't, no. But I need to know what worries you, so I can avoid it."

"Phil, the only way I'm not going to be worried is if I know you're not pushing yourself too hard, and I just have to take your word on that."

"Maybe you don't."

"What?"

"Maybe you don't have to take my word. JARVIS?"

"Yes, Agent Coulson?"

"Can you remotely monitor my heart rate?"

"Yes sir. In fact, I was considering suggesting just that, but I didn't want to appear to be 'eavesdropping' on your conversation with Specialist Barton."

"Clint. JARVIS, I've told you a dozen times. Call me Clint."

"Yes, sir."

"And I suppose you can access to the records of my daily physio workouts?" Phil asked.

"Yes sir, if you'd like me to."

"So you could monitor my heart rate, and advise us if it goes any higher than it does when I'm on the treadmill,"

"Easily sir."

"What do you think, Clint, would you be OK with JARVIS keeping tabs on my heart while we're... ah... fooling around?"

"Yeah, absolutely!" Clint said with a very relieved smile. "Thanks JARVIS!" he said. 

"My pleasure, sir."

"So, what kind of sex are we going to have while I can't have sex?" Phil asked.

They talked about it for the next hour. About what kinds of things they would be able to do together. About sensuality and sexuality, about what felt good and how to share it. About touching and talking. About what Phil wanted while he was pleasuring Clint, and about how Clint could give it to him. They agreed to trade backrubs and fantasies. They agreed that Phil could indulge in some of the things he'd always wanted to do to Clint, and that Clint would try not to feel guilty about being on the receiving end most of the time.

"I'm going to be living vicariously through your orgasms, for a while, so you owe it to me to let me make them spectacular," Phil said, only half-joking.

"Yeah, OK, I guess I can get on board with that." Clint grinned back at him. They were sitting cuddled together in the corner of the sofa, and Clint was stroking Phil's arm. "So, ah... sitting here talking about sex for an hour..." Clint shifted his hips so that Phil could feel his hard-on. It was the closest Clint could come to asking right now.

"You want us to try out some of the stuff we've been discussing?"

"If you're up for it?"

"What do you think, after sitting here talking about sex for an hour?" They both laughed.

"Love you," Clint said.

"Love you too. C'mon, bedroom." Phil got up off the couch and led the way.

They undressed each other slowly, with lots of kissing and touching and stroking. Clint ran his fingertips across the pink scarred lines on Phil's chest for the first time. 

"OK?"

"Yes. They're still a little tender, but that doesn't hurt."

"Good. I'm not freaked out, by the way."

"Didn't think you would be."

They climbed onto the bed and sat facing each other, legs spread, Clint's over Phil's. Clint spent a long time kissing Phil, and touching him as a lover, rather than as a nurse or caretaker. 

"I've missed that." Phil said, as Clint carded his fingers through the fuzz on Phil's chest.

"I did it while you were unconscious. When I was giving you your bath. It... was hard."

"I can imagine. I want to touch you, now, OK?"

"Yes, please." Clint moved his hands out of the way, and Phil ran splayed fingers down his chest. His left arm was much better; still very weak, but his coordination was almost completely back, and Clint was grateful for that as Phil rubbed the pads of his thumbs across Clint's nipples. 

They kissed some more while Phil's fingers danced across Clint's chest, and then Phil broke off to say,

"Tell me something. Something you haven't told me about. Something you want, or something that's just a fantasy, or anything like that."

"Hmmm... OK." Clint started to speak, and then gasped as Phil pinched his nipples a little before starting to rub them again.

"There's something I've thought about, but I haven't told you because I guess it's kinda dangerous, and I wasn't sure what you'd think... how you'd feel about it." Clint paused.

"Keep going," Phil said, letting one hand drift down to Clint's cock and was stroking it lightly, while the other made lazy trails across his chest from one nipple to the other and back again.

"It's not something I'm asking for, just something I think about."

"Understood."

Clint grinned, and leaned forward to kiss Phil before continuing.

"So, you know how I love it when you fuck my face?"

"Oh, you love that do you?" Phil knew that Clint enjoyed it, but hadn't been aware that it was such a big turn on for him.

"Yeah. I do. Sometimes I think about you doing that, but with my nose somehow blocked, so that I can't breathe through it. And when your cock is down my throat I can't breathe around it, so I'm kinda choking on it. And every so often you pull back out just a little, so I can gasp a breath or two, but then you go back to fucking my face, sticking your cock way down my throat and I can't get any air."

Phil's fingers were curled lightly around Clint's dick and were stroking him up and down in long strokes, just brushing the tight, hot skin. Stopping on the upstroke every so often to tease around the head and scrape a fingernail lightly across the underside of the glans.

"And you're holding my head tight, not letting me move, and looking down at me with your eyes all wide and dark and a little dangerous, like you're gonna do what you want, because you know I'll let you do anything to me. And you keep fucking my face, only letting me breathe a little bit every so often, so things are starting to go a little fuzzy around the edges, but you're holding me, so I know I'm safe. And I can taste your cum and I can smell your sweat and you're close to coming, really close.

Phil sped up his strokes on Clint's dick.

"Then you thrust all the way in, as far as you can, so I can feel the head of your dick on the back of my throat. It feels good, so good, and you tell me 'Now' and I know that that means I don't get to breathe again until I make you come, so I start to swallow around your dick, trying to make you come, trying to make it good for you, trying to milk it out of you. Swallowing as hard as I can, but I'm starting to pass out, everything's going dark, but just before it does, I feel you coming down my throat, and that makes me come, and I come so fucking hard."

Clint rocked his hips forward, thrusting his dick through Phil's hand and Phil stroked faster and pinched a nipple hard. Clint gasped and came. He slumped forward, resting his forehead on Phil's right shoulder, and spent a minute just sucking air.

"I come to with you holding me, rubbing my back and telling me how much you love me, and how good it was for you." Clint murmured into Phil's ear. "We get under the covers and cuddle and you stroke my hair and kiss me and we fall asleep."

Phil kissed him and rubbed his back.

"Thank you Clint. That was incredibly hot, and I love that your fantasy ends with us cuddling."

"Well, I love cuddling with you. I always have."

"I know. And I've always been very glad about that."

"I'll go get cleaned up and grab you a washcloth, and we can get to the cuddling part, OK?"

"Sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
